


Long Distance Call

by Nevanna



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico speaks to her father on her last normal birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "Japan" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community.
> 
> As far as I know, the Tulip Cafe is my own invention, as is (unfortunately) the Chocolate Inspiration.

On Nico’s last normal birthday, her father called as she was getting ready for school. “Did I wake you?” he asked. “It’s almost nine in the evening here. Happy Sweet Sixteen, honey.”

Nico wedged her phone between her shoulder and her ear as she buttoned her lace gloves. “Thanks. I miss you.”

“I’m sorry I can’t be there. Are you doing anything fun tonight?”

“Mom’s taking me to the Tulip Café. I’m going to get the Chocolate Inspiration for dessert,” Nico said with a grin. “How’s Tokyo?”

“Tiring but fantastic. Maybe someday you’ll get to see it for yourself.” Robert Minoru was silent for a moment, and Nico thought at first that they’d lost the connection, but then he continued, “There’s a lot about your heritage that you don’t fully appreciate yet.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” It didn’t occur to Nico, at that point, that there might be another meaning behind his words. Months later, when she and her friends stopped trusting anything that their parents had ever told them, she would suspect that he had been talking about another heritage altogether, one shaped by spells, arcane tools, dark sacrifices, and “business trips” whose true purpose she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. 

“I love you,” her father said now. “I know that this is going to be a great year for you.”


End file.
